Worth the loss
by Kushurimi
Summary: A SasuLee yaoi story, showing Sasuke's requited love of Rock Lee, set while Sasuke is in Akatsuki. More yaoi later on, rated M for the lime/possible lemon in the coming chapters. This is my first fanfic, but I can promise you it will be graphic. Enjoy. Xx
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I would just like to point out that if you really believe that I own the characters, you quite obviously aren't mature enough to read an M rated fanfic. Seriously, before anyone starts, I. Do. Not. Own.

~ 3 ~

He watched silently from the brush, sharingan activated as always... the damage to his eyesight was a price worth paying. Mangekyo helped him see the flow of his movements immensely, and he couldn't help but look through the kaleidascope at this show.

Movements unflawed, completely undistracted from his training, yet always alert. He was a true ninja in that respect; despite his lack of nin or gen jutsu, a protégé to the legendary Konoha no Kedakai Aoi Mōjū, Maito Gai, and as such a master in his own right. The supreme taijutsu he had inherited from his master had given him an obvious advantage in hand to hand combat to the point that it had even beaten his Sharingan, and was famous even outside the Land of Fire.

He chuckled to himself as he looked back on his short stay in Hoshigakure… that village really was hidden among the stars... he could even picture now the way the stars twinkled. They were reflecting in Lee's eyes the whole time... that was a truly unforgettable memory.

That incident had actually led to his return to Konohagakure, indirectly. He had run into the mysterious Sumaru, now Yondaime Hoshikage, during a mission for Akatsuki, searching for a particular scroll. It took him back to the Kuma no Kuni, and while there he ran into Sumaru. The scroll was in Sumaru's posession, however Sasuke curried his favour from back when they were genin, and was presented with the scroll.

While they talked, Rock Lee came up in the conversation, his astrounding taijutsu skill apparent even then... and his thoughts could not be strayed from Lee.

He left Akatsuki, explaining to Madara before he left that he would return as soon as he was able, and that he was leaving on a secret solo mission; and set off from the compound to Konoha. Lucking out on the way, he saw a Jounin on a solo mission wearing the Konoha headband, and started to follow him. At the large gates he used a simple henge and followed the leaf Jounin in through them.

He quickly dispelled the henge, leaving him in a cloak and hat, not wishing for anyone to see his face. No that would not be good, the last thing he wanted was Ibiki entering his head. He donned a short plain cloak rather than the usual Akatsuki gear, the red clouds on black would bring serious trouble, and he wanted his presence to remain a secret until the relevant time. No. His presence had to remain a secret.

He had hired a room for a week from an old lady running a hotel, someone he didn't recognise. This place was safe, he thought.

He left his room and went straight to the woods, hearing loud grunts and anguished shouts coming from them. Ah good, they were easy to find, he mused.

He drew closer activating his Sharingan, and stole closer to the duo as quietly as possible. Lee's ankles and wrists bulged with the now enormous training weights of Gai's creation. But the bulge was nothing in comparison to his arms and legs... and between... he noticed with an open blush. He really HAD grown well, in more ways than one... his eyes were fixed on the tight spandex of his green suit. It left NOTHING to the imagination.

Several hours later, well after dark, Lee had finally grown tired, and joined his mentor to sleep under a tree. Sasuke's eyes returning to their normal onyx black as he sat back in the tree, settling down for the night. He remembered what Lee would be like, training as soon as he woke up, being loud enough to wake him. He just hoped he'd stay in the tree, held in place by the branch.

- Snap - What the... Sasuke awoke with a start, finding himself firmly wedged in the fork of the tree he'd slept in. By the looks of things, Lee had woken his sensei at the same time.

"The power of youth never waits Gai-sensei!" Lee's energetic voice rang out. "You're right Lee, let Konoha's beautiful green duo rise with the sun, and follow the never-ending path of youth!" Gai's voice answered back. When Lee said it, it sounded good, however when Gai said it... one did wonder why he was so close to a young man in an equally close fitting outfit.

Maito Gai may be powerful, and a prodigy in Taijutsu second only to his protegé student, but he was, is, and will always be, very, very creepy.

Finally, some alone time… sort of…

Gai left for a mission, which left Lee to do some solo training, and allowed Sasuke a rare and appealing sight – Lee training topless.

Wow… Sasuke's muscles were toned from the constant and rigorous training he put himself through, and the last of the effects of the drugs he had taken while under Orichimaru's 'care' were still working there way out of his system but wow… his muscles were nothing in comparison to what lay before him. The muscles were ripped to the point that he could see every line between every muscle. He sat mesmerised by the incredible speed at which the patterns were flowing, without even a hair out of place on that finely tuned body. Even watching carefully, he had to use the Mangekyo Sharingan to keep up with the sheer speed and ferocity of the kicks… and then nothing. Lee had gone, his sharingan eyes searching frantically for the sexual prey of his dreams, and then he saw it. Floating down in comparison to the speed he jumped, he was spinning downwards with a large tree, splintering the entire thing into the ground with the earth shattering Primary Lotus. Sasuke was gone. He was lost in his own awe – a technique, a man, so very inhumanly fast that even the Mangekyo Sharingan couldn't keep up. This was unheard of, unparalleled even, but he knew right then.

He knew that this time… this time, with Lee… it would be so right.

He couldn't watch anymore, he had to do something. Now was the perfect opportunity. There was nobody about, not even Lee's beloved mentor Gai, and he was topless. Sasuke was about to jump down from the tree when he noticed something. Something which made him realise the utter absence elsewhere. He could clearly the first, only, and single bead of sweat rolling down across his pecs, slowly reaching his solarplexis and continuing its path down. The droplet was clearly running down all of the muscles that Lee had worked so hard to perfect, the body showing itself off even when not working. When it reached his abs it started a tantalizingly slow journey down towards the rim of his rolled up jump suit, and then just when Sasuke thought it couldn't catch him more in its tour of Lee's body, Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

Lee moved his hand down and brushed the sweat away, moving his suit as he did so… giving Sasuke enough of a glimpse to want to jump on him right there and then. Control, must keep control.

He slowly lowered himself from the tree and started walking towards Lee as calmly as he could. Somewhat difficult with a pounding heart. And a hastily hidden erection. He took what happened next as a very good sign indeed. As he walked up to Lee, still semi hidden by his plain cloak and hat, Lee still stood in his relaxed stance and called out to him.

"Sasuke-kun, it's been quite the while." He glanced down at Sasuke's trousers, which the shorter than usual cloak revealed, "The power of youth seems to be effecting you too, you look as happy to see me as I am to see you!"


	2. An Intruiging Jutsu

**Author's Note**: I'm really disappointed that the review that made me want to start writing this fic again was made by someone not using an FF log in. Despite that however, I must say a heart felt thank you to you, "...", whoever you are. For anyone not understanding me, look in the reviews for this fic. I'm really happy that people are even now reading my fic's, even if coming across by chance, it means that you're searching for the right thing. I hope I can continue to please, since I've been on a writing hiatus for some time.

Random knowledge: Listening to Cragga - Please Mr. Postman while writing this. If you like dupstep, you will love this remix.

Usual disclaimer: I do not own, as afformentioned, if you believe I do - You're too immature to be reading this.

x  
Your lover of pain,  
Kushurimi.  
x

* * *

"Lee..." Came out the breathy whisper. Sasuke coughed lightly to try and explain away the momentary lapse in his verbal composure. "Rock Lee," he started again, "I had to..." Sasuke blanched.

Lee was standing in front of him, palm raised to the Uchiha's chest, open as ever, yet somehow seeming different... more refined perhaps. A slight curl to the fingers, that was it. It allowed a flick to the attacks that gave a spring like effect, allowing a greater leverage and momentum force. It was really quite ingenious, and undoubtedly deliberate. It was something that Gai had never done, nor had Lee when they knew each other last. It was the experimental work of a true prodigy. It was quite breath-taking... _Concentrate Sasuke!_ He quickly chastised himself. He was not here to get lost in the perfect physical being that was Rock Lee. That was not his purpose. _Nice bonus though_.

"As much as I am glad to see that you have returned, you are an S-rank missing nin, and therefore I must at the very least ask you to state your purpose."

"My purpose?" Sasuke quandried rhetorically. He had to think about that. What exactly was his purpose? How could he answer that without sounding cliché , or making Lee think that he meant something more sinister than he actually did? In the end, it came down to one thing. "You."

"Sasuke, I hope that you do not mean for me to join you in your constant misdeads?" Lee was, for the first time in a long time, worried. Sasuke, although slower than him, could easily kill him. Such was the difference in skill between a genius and a prodigy. Thanks to his best friend, Hyuuga Neji, at least it didn't hurt anymore.

Lee gasped as his hand was knocked away, and Sasuke's face was an inch from his. Perhaps he wasn't faster? No. This was the legendary God's Speed, a jutsu only achieved through the complete unlocking of the sharingan. The exact same move was used on Gai by Kakashi. It was unsurprising that Sasuke could use it.

"Recognition, acceptance, and lust; those are the things I see with my eyes in yours." Sasuke whispered to Lee's lips.

Lust? Those eyes truly are very... Neji's could never...

Gone.

He was gone, just like that, God's speed utilised once again. His chakra was gone, his body was gone, and those oh so perfect lips were gone. All within his grasp, and now he was alone again. Lee crumpled to the ground, rubbing his eyes with one hand in consideration of the growing headache, and pressing pressure points with the other to relieve himself of the growing erection.

Today had been a long day, and this time he didn't feel like he could confide in Neji or Gai.

* * *

"Kakashi-sempai?"

"Yes Lee?"

"What does the Tsukiyomi feel like?"

"Hmm, bit of a random question, and knowing you, there's something behind it. What's on your mind?"

Lee pondered this for a moment before replying. "I was talking to Neji, and we got onto the topic of kekkai genkis, more specifically the ocular jutsus."

"I see. Well I guess it can't hurt to let you know, although I hope for your sake you never have to endure it. The Tsukiyomi, to give a little background, is set in a plain outside of our understanding. Each sharingan user who unlocks the Mangekyou gains a different kind of control over the Tsukiyomi. For example, I can use my control over it to send objects - or people - to a different place. However Sasuke's and Itachi's, from reports, are the same. I tell you this, because Itachi's is the one I experienced, and because Sasuke's is the most likely for you to run in to."

"I see. That makes sense, please continue Kakashi-sempai!" Lee replied with a thumbs up. Kakashi cringed at the reminder of his 'eternal rival'.

"Well, basically, Itachi shattered the preconception of it being purely ocular." Lee looked puzzled at this. "Sorry, let me reword that. You can be affected by it, not just through the eyes, but also by channeling the chakra otherwise. Itachi, for example, uses the Akatsuki ring on his finger to channel it." _God, he's as bad as Gai. He asks about something, and then needs three times as much explanation as everyone else. Well, perhaps except Naruto._ "When it's cast on you, it's a feeling of weightlessness, and then when you find yourself in the Tsukiyoki world, it's like waking up from a dream, except you find yourself in a nightmare."

"I understand that Kakashi, thank you. However I was wondering more specifically what it is like to be in the 'plain' itself?" _I hope I don't ask too much_, Lee thought to himself.

"Hmm. Well.. hmm. How best to explain." Kakashi scratched his mask in thought. "I guess I'll put it like this. The Tsukiyomi plain can be anything the caster wants it to be, since it's a form of genjutsu. And I mean literally _anything_. It can last for as long or short as you want in real life, and it can feel as long or short while the jutsu is cast on you. Does that help you Lee?" _Please say yes..._

"Yes! Thank you very much Kakashi-sempai!" Lee gave a bow, and disappeared in lightening speed.

"Hmm. Odd fellow you've found there Gai. Odd indeed. I guess that's down to nurture." With a sigh, Kakashi poofed off to go and do whatever he does. Hiding from Gai most likely.

* * *

Lee anxiosly awaited for his sensei to leave. This really wasn't common practise for him, for nothing was better than Gai sensei's company, well, apart from maybe one thing. Maybe. And he, Rock Lee, intended to find out.

"You seem restless Gai-sensei."

"Vigilent as ever Lee! Well noticed." Gia's over-zealous voice rang out. "I wish for a challenge with my eternal rival! But he is nowhere to be found. We are still tied after the last match at 4723 each." Lee knew exactly what to say.

"I was just speaking to him Gai-sensei! I think he had to get a mission from the Hokage Tower. If you go now, you could catch him!"

"You'rrrrrrrrrrre right Lee! May the power of youth prevail!"... and with that Gai was gone.

_Now I see what people mean._

"You can come out now Sasuke-san."

"I should give you more credit, he's harder to get rid of than Ino." The dark tone replied.

"Please do not talk about Gai-sensei in that way Sasuke-san."

"Hn." Sasuke was now once again, close enough that Lee could feel the warm breath on his lips. It was tantalising in a way that words could not do justice, which was more than last time. In fact. _Everything feels better_. "I developed this jutsu for torture, initially, although I found it had... other uses." Sasuke whispered, eyes blazing crimson. "Nikuyoku, or sensual no jutsu. The world, as it were is your oyster, everything has suddenly become one hundred times more sensative. This includes pain, but as you will notice moreso, pleasure.

Lee's lips were suddenly on fire, his whole body melted to the Uchiha's touch as he gave a light kiss, a mere brush of the lips. This was pure ecstacy, and at the same time torture. Lee's entire body was crying out for sexual release, but he could do nothing. The simple warm gaze from the crimsons eyes encompassed his mind and body fully, the soft blood red invading his mind. He could feel the warm pull of his muscles, rushing to a painful - very painful in fact - erection, throbbing as though the spandex were several times too small for his groin, until eventually, the soft pink lips toying at his own opened as the kiss was deepened.

The effect was explosive, instantaneous, and one he would not forget for a long time.

Was this love? Or lust? Or was it simply this jutsu, and the slip of a beautiful man in his arms? Lee didn't know. But as Sasuke teased the least intimate places on his body, for an abnormal effect, he knew one thing.

He couldn't care less.

* * *

**Footnote:** Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. And if you do, please, sign in first if you can.

As ever your servent of literary creaminess,

x

Your lover of pain,  
Kushurimi.

x


End file.
